


Shacking Up

by Lilian_Silver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Silver/pseuds/Lilian_Silver
Summary: Draco and Hermione encounter a bizarre summoning spell while investigating outside the shrieking shack





	Shacking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Don't touch me right now

“Don’t touch me right now, Malfoy. It’s bad enough we’re stuck in here, but after what I’m sure I confessed in my spellbound haze, you probably have more of an ability to hurt me now than even Voldemort had.”

“But you’re bleeding, you silly witch, come here and let me heal you.”

His voice had no bite, and she recoiled.

Everything had been a blur as some sort of summoning charm had grabbed hold of them both as they’d been searching around the Shrieking Shack on a case. It grabbed onto them like gravity, only sideways and winding rather than just down. They were compelled into the house itself and both underwent a period of extreme confusion and paranoia, Malfoy recovering first and hearing Hermione’s panicked ramblings.

She couldn’t remember what she’d said but feared the worst.

And now rather than taunting her, he was being gentle.

Her DMLE partner hadn’t used a soft tone with her like that since the night they’d…

“Fine. Heal me,” she said stiffly and stood up straight so that the cut on her neck would be accessible to him.

He sauntered over, because that was the only way he walked, but it was missing ego. A tingle ran up and down her spine as his fingers grazed her jawline, tilting her head back ever so slightly.

As he cast the charm, he waved his arm in front of both their faces, and just as he completed the movement she realized he’d been looking into her eyes the whole time. She took in a small gasp as his eyes moved immediately to her lips. She looked down at his in turn and her mind began to swim as she watched his lips form words.

“I love you too, Granger.”


End file.
